Exercise machines such as stationary bikes, elliptical trainers, and steppers typically include a console that allows the user to select exercise programs and provide other functions such as, for example, entertainment, workout statistics, etc. Some exercise machines include additional electronics such as a television and/or provide power to other external devices such as smartphones, tablets, etc. Operating the console and/or the additional electronics requires additional electrical power that must be provided to the exercise machine.